If I Met You
by OhhTaylorJade
Summary: Idea from Graphospasm, who got it from someone else! What would you do if you had the chance to ask your OC's questions? How would they react to them, and how would YOU act to them? This is what happens when I meet my imfamous OC's...
1. To Kill An Interviewer?

If I met you

**Okay, so I really couldn't resist this idea! I saw from Graphospasm that she had created little short fics of these questions. I am slightly doing the same, but the difference is that I won't be writing actual stories and it's more like an interview or Q&A (same thing.) So here is the order of my OC's so you know which one will come up:**

1. Taylor

2. Amber

3. Tyler

4. Alex

5. Akako

6. Naoko

7. Kano

8. Nagi

9. Sayuri

10. Elijah

11. Devin

12. Danielle

13. Naomi

14. Rei

15. Ai

**So there you have it! Yes, more people then there are questions so I had to take some out. Why? Well, for one it is just stated and the other is because they have YET to be seen! I couldn't just give away the person like that! O: So here it is my first interview with an OC! Oh, I'm not really gonna say who the narrator is but it's pretty obvious who she is. Kinda like Graphospasm, buuuuuuttttt not really XD You can say this was out of inspiration!**

* * *

Question One: What would #8 say to you if he/she became real?

Character: Nagi: Mistress of the Wind from "Liar Liar I set you On Fire."

Title: To Kill an… Interviewer?

This was simple room, where there was a table in the very of the entire space. No more and no less. There were two chairs that were facing each other but separated by this small oak table. The colors were of a light pink and some kind of mint green, to most it would be revolting, and to be honest it was slightly annoying. Someone was occupying the chair sitting on the left side of the room, it was evident that this person did not want to be there as she examined her nails and sighed impatiently. She was short and almost couldn't reach the ground when she sat in this chair, which to her only added to the frustration. She tucked a piece of white hair behind her ear, giving the same apathetic look to the room with her fierce golden eyes. "Can we get this over with?" Her voice didn't really match her appearance, it was husky and cruel instead of sweet and airy like her element. No, that would be an understatement. "Well if you'd give me a minute!" The sound of a younger female was heard from one of the doors that was near the wind girl.

The girl in the chair, whose name was Nagi, only rolled her eyes while laying her head back, praying to Kami that the owner of the voice would somehow hurry it up, or else she wouldn't survive. Suddenly the door opened and walked in the female that had called out from before, wearing an official office suit with her intense auburn and soft black hair that was put into a bun. She was wearing her thick rimmed glasses that she hardly ever wore, along with the fake pearls and a clip board as she walked over and sat down. Nagi only looked at her with a cocked eye brown and a snicker. "You're too deep into this interview thing, _woman_." Nagi taunted, only to have the young teen roll her eyes and shrug. "Listen, why not go all out? First impressions are everything aren't they, and I wanted to be taken slightly serious in this!" The female asked while lowering her glasses, her sterling blue eyes showed an "I-know-all" attitude as well as her smirk.

Nagi scoffed while sighing. "Alright, ask me questions so I can leave…" She said her husky voice held its command as the young female slipped her glasses up, and held out her clip-board in front of her. "If we met, what would you say to me?" The girl looked up, finished with her "questioning". Nagi felt her brow twitch as well as her temper flaring. "Obviously, I'd kill you." She said, watching as the sudden happiness the artificial ginger once had went to an appalled and confused look. "What, why that's so horrible!" She shrieked to Nagi, who only leaned back within her chair and folding her arms. "You know the answer; I don't know why you're acting offended. But if you really must know it's because of the simple fact that you're aggravating and you're not of the wind element." The female sighed while throwing her hands up and rolling her eyes. "That's it, really? Are you fucking serious? Good God…" The girls slight southern draw (even though she wasn't a natural southern belle) was showing, but after so many times of articulating and trying her best not to sound like such a hick, it failed right now.

Nagi sighed while pushing herself off of the chair and walking toward the opposite door the female entered. "Where are you going?" "Leaving, if that's all the questions then I'm gone." Was the reply the wind mistress had to say to interviewer, until she turned around. "But, if I knew you like I do now, I'd probably let you live." With that she opened the door, went through and slammed it shut, leaving the female stunned for a few seconds then smiling. "That's the Nagi I know and love!"

* * *

**There you go! I'll probably get the next one up soon, cause I really like this! Nagi has yet to be shown within Liar Lair, however she is a very important character and I felt that she was more important then Kaitlyn (Go to page) for this interview. It's short, but I really didn't have that much to work with I guess. Don't really expect it to be a huuuuuuge ten-page storie like my others are, this is just for mine and other's entertainment!**


	2. Victims

If I met you

1. Taylor

2. Amber

3. Tyler

4. Alex

5. Akako

6. Naoko

7. Kano

8. Nagi (Finished)

9. Sayuri

10. Elijah

11. Devin

12. Danielle

13. Naomi

14. Rei

15. Ai

**Question Two:** What does #7 do for fun?

**Character:** Kano: God of the Waters from **"Liar Liar I set you On Fire."**

**Title:** Victims

The red-head sighed while stretching a bit, disliking the office suit already so she took off the scratchy jacket, revealing a plane white shirt as she looked at her clip-board. "Ohh, this should be fun!" She said, her happiness returning a bit as she straightened up and waited this time for her next victim. It was only a few minutes later until a sudden burst through the door caused the interviewer to scream and flail out of her chair. "I'm **here**!" The sound of a man said, causing the interviewer look up from under the table to see that her victim wasn't so much of a victim at all. She got up while dusting herself and clearing her throat. "Thank you, Kano, for scaring me witless and almost waking up the entire neighborhood." It was truly an expression, for they weren't even remotely close to a neighborhood.

The man smiled, his sapphire hair (yes, it's real and all) getting in his face a bit. "Silly girl, don't you realize where we are?" Obviously, that was a rhetorical question… "Shush, I want to ask you questions!" The red-head commanded while walking back over to the little seating area and sitting back down within her chair. Kano followed, sighing and sitting properly within his own chair, flipping his hair to the side while taking out a compact mirror, fixing his hair a bit. The interviewer only shook her head a bit at how vain he could be, and then continued. "So…" The female started while looking from side to side then back to Kano, who was now looking at said female before putting away the mirror. "Whattya do for fun!" The female asked rather excitedly and laughed when Kano slouched back within his chair, acting as if that was the most exhausting question in the world. "Who came up with this mi'dear? It sounds dreadfully unimportant..." Kano's voice raised a bit, his hands on his hips and since his legs were crossed he looked even more… Feminine?

A small and barley heard growl escaped the now demonic looking woman, who was glaring from behind her glasses. "Answer the damn question—""Okay okay!" Kano said, holding up his hands in defense while blinking, watching the woman calm down and show a sassy smile. "Thank you, very much!" She said, waiting for Kano to continue. Kano sighed while putting a finger to his chin, with such hair color his creamy pale with a splash of sun-kissed skin looked amazing. Too bad that this attractive young demon lord, played for the other team since he was _very _young; the interviewer knew this quite well. "Hmm, well when I use to have power I'd spent most of my time carving out designs with the forces of water," Kano started, becoming slightly serious. The happy demeanor never seemed to leave him once. "They're still in demon world, or so I'm told, but they aren't as perfected since it was so many years ago. But ever since I imprisoned in that… _claustrophobic _stone, I had to find another way for entertainment."

The fake ginger raised and eye-brown and leaned in interested in his story. "In my astral-self, I'd play pretend and scare anyone that came by!" Kano's golden eye's flashed with even more happiness, smiling from ear to ear at the interviewer. After a moment of silence, said interviewer suddenly broke into a fit of laughter that echoed through-out the room. She couldn't seem to stop, imagining that the poor victim of Kano's would be freaking out by voices and water related incidence. "Is all of the questioning done?" Kano asked politely, though not sure how to react to the girls laughing. The red-head nodded while pointing to the door, clutching her stomach and her eyes.

Kano shrugged while getting up and walking over to the door, taking one last look at the girl before opening the door and leaving. After a few more seconds, the female interviewer stopped laughing before sighing and lying back within the chair. "…Why was that so funny, I mean I think I kinda over did that." With no one to confirm or deny her little over dramatized laughter, the ginger smiled to herself and awaited for the next one.

* * *

**There you go, number two! I have no idea if you've noticed but I switched Naoko and Kano, because I had a bit more to work with! Kano is Amber's demonic self within LLISYOF, he is the master of water and his name literally means "Water God." He is gay, and is considered my most remember able and one of my favorite characters. He is VERY important to the story, so yeah! This one is as well short, but I had a good time writting it! The third will probably be done within tonight so keep your eyes on the look out!**


	3. Inspiration

If I met you

Taylor

Amber

Tyler

Alex

Akako

Naoko

Kano (Finished)

Nagi (Finished)

Sayuri

Elijah

Devin

Danielle

Naomi

Rei

Ai

Question Three: What is #4's lifelong dream?

Character: Alex: An inspired friend from "Liar Liar I Set You on Fire."

Title: Inspiration

**SPOILER ALERT! Perceive with caution! **

It was after Kano had left, that a waiter of came in and asked if the infamous red-head wanted anything. "I'll take a Pepsi." Was all she said with a kind smile, pushing up the glasses and clearing her throat a bit. She looked at her clip-board and felt the corners of her up-turned smile never leave, realizing that the next person she would be interviewing meant dear to her heart. The waiter came back with a cold and crisp Pepsi can, which he set on the table under a table coaster, then left with her to dwell on her thoughts. The sound someone knocking came from the door she was facing, and watched as it suddenly open with her next guest's face popping out. "Knock, knock?" He asked, a friendly smile spread across his smooth lips.

The red-headed interviewer smiled at him, speaking as he walked over. "I'd ask who's there, but I already know that answer, Alex." She said as the young teen walked over and sat down comfortably. He was exactly how she remembered from the stories; the hair was at the perfect length of that shag look and his hair was the perfected black that hardly anyone could find. Even his eyes were the right forest green, the kind that held his secrets close to him. So far, she was happier with seeing him then the other two that came in for questioning. "Obviously, you know…" He said while shrugging, his eye-lined eyes looking around before going back to the red-head. "So, let's get this shin-dig over with, eh?" He said, earning a chuckle from the interviewer. "The question is; what is your life dream?" She asked, looking from the clip-board to Alex. She was excited to know about this, however in a sense she already knew the answer he was preparing to say.

Alex leaned forward, elbows to knees as he sighed and pondered the question. "Well, to be honest I'm usually the kind of guy to live in the moment. I don't really have a planned life, though I'd say that I'd want to major in music and head out to California. Maybe take a trip with Taylor and Amber to Japan, you know, to actually _see_ it instead of saving it." He said while chuckling a bit. The female shook her head, laughing softly before shrugging. "You're cliché, Alex. Is that all, I'm being slightly serious here!" She said while taking a drink of her Pepsi. "Yes I am! I mean come on, after everything that happened with Sensui I've had a life-time full of adventure." He said, leaning back again. "And romance, how about that one Mr. My-life-can-be-boring-and-cliché-now?" She questioned, while acting all serious and intrigued like.

Alex snorted before continuing. "I know for sure, you already know that answer." It was in that all knowing look of his, that the female interviewer (whom at the moment felt like a gossip reporter, or even a talk-show host) she knew that the creator of this person here, had a specific reason for creating Alex.

A smile that the red-head had been trying to suppress suddenly came out like the sun would after a cloudy day. She watched as he smiled as well, even with those snake bites of his, the interviewer could see a reflection of inspiration from her friends in him. "You can leave now, that's all I have to ask from ya." She said while looking down a bit, the eye contact that was holding between them making her feel a bit self-conscious. Alex kept the smile and nodded while getting up and starting toward the door he came through, but first turning and looking the female. "Nice meeting you by the way, you remind me a lot of her too." He said, turning back around and opening the door. Exiting like the two before him had done the same.

The interviewer's softened as she took a drink of her Pepsi before setting it down on the table again, sighing from the refreshment. "It's 'cause I am her, that I figured would be evident." She said while snorting and shaking her head at the boy for about the third or fourth time.

* * *

**Three in one night, do I not have a life or what? BAHAHA! I know I do, however this is just so interesting to me I could not resist! Alex is based off a real person in my life. He's really special to me, and obviously there are reasons why he's unidentified and what not, but I'd rather not explain it .… Anyway! This was a spoiler chapter thing, so when you read it and you're like "WTF HOW COME I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" It's because that information hasn't been told about yet XD So please, bare with it?**


	4. Mirror, Mirror

If I met you

Taylor  
Amber  
Tyler  
Alex (Finished)  
Akako  
Naoko  
Kano (Finished)  
Nagi (Finished)  
Sayuri  
Elijah  
Devin  
Danielle  
Naomi  
Rei  
Ai

Question Three: Does #1 have any powers or special talents?

Character: Taylor: the protagonist from "Liar Liar I Set You on Fire."

Title: Mirror, Mirror

**SPOILER ALERT! Perceive with caution! **

"This…" For the hundredth time, the interviewer read over the question and whom it was for before speaking again. "Should be very interesting…" She said while shaking her head and smiling. It was about ten-minutes and the rest of her Pepsi was gone, along with the little patience she had for her next guest. She was even more excited to see this one, with the guest being practically a mirror reflection of herself and her personality. Would it be like having a sister? The interviewer did not know so for until she came in she would have to find out. The sudden sound of a door-knob opening caused the red-head to perk up and sit up as well; watching as the door opened and in walked her guest. "Sorry," The voice was strange to listen when the girl spoke. "I was caught up in something." She finished while smiling.

The interviewer knew the smile well; she'd seen it many times before like her own shadow. "Quite alright, I understand things come up anyway." The slightly similar voice replied to her along with a replicated smile. "So we're still on good terms?" She asked, the same sterling blue eyes expressing goofiness about them. "Of course, Taylor, why wouldn't we be?" She replied, watching as the black and purple stripped haired girl shrugged. "  
Touché my friend, touché!" She said while flipping her bangs to the side.

The interviewer smiled then nodded before going on. "Of course, you're here for questioning and so therefore… Let's ask questions." The red-head said, watching as Taylor smiled and crossed her legs while folding her arms. "Do you have any powers or special talents?" The female asked. She had already memorized the question so she wouldn't have to keep looking up and down. "Uhm… Well I'm in choir; I was in gymnastics for about four years or so. I can also not very well do archery!" Taylor said while nodding her head once and chuckling. The interviewer smiled and nodded as well. "As for the powers, obviously I'm having help with that." Taylor added while rising up in her seat.

"Ah yes, you should have some run with that in about oh, a couple of chapters?" The fake ginger teased while winking to Taylor, who only smiled and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Captain." With that being said the interviewer got up along with Taylor and walked her to the door that lead to some oblivious place. "You know," Taylor began while turning to the interviewer. "We're different, even if you base yourself a lot on me." A chuckle was heard after the interviewer took off her glasses and looked at Taylor; her eye's showing friendliness and amusement.

"I didn't want my entire life out there for everyone to see, and so therefore I wanted an original character that I could relate to." **(1) **She explained while shrugging. Taylor smirked and said nothing else when she opened the door and stepped through.

**(1): This is true in so many ways. I didn't want to base my entire life into one character, because if it's one thing I've learned while writing and creating an OC it's that you don't put yourself in the story. Taylor is an exception in some ways like her past. Yes, the moving and changing schools are true but once her complete past is revealed you must realize that I'm taking my past and editing it for her sake.**

**Taylor is my favorite and first OC on Fanfiction, and in my opinion you never forget your first OC in particular things. This was fun writing, more will come soon!**


	5. The Cryptic Answer

If I met you

Taylor  
Amber  
Tyler  
Alex (Finished)  
Akako  
Naoko  
Kano (Finished)  
Nagi (Finished)  
Sayuri  
Elijah  
Devin  
Danielle  
Naomi  
Rei  
Ai

Question Four: Why is life good for #10?

Character: Elijah: The Mysterious Demon from "Over My Head Better Off Dead."

Title: The Cryptic Answer

**SPOILER ALERT! Perceive with caution! **

It wasn't even a few seconds later when a rhythmic knock was heard and someone stepped through, causing the red-head to jump a bit and turn around with her clip board out ready to attack. The boy—no, the _man_—raised an eye-brow that suggested that the interviewer's movements were very irregular. "Hi Eli nice to see you, no don't feel frightened or confused that I was about to throw a clip board at you." Yes, Eli's sarcasm was one of the most interesting things to read about, but not as much as it is to listen to.

The interviewer found that out the great way, and would remember meeting this man for the rest of her life. "Sorry, you're just very early and that surprised me." The fake ginger explained while putting down the clip board and scratching the back of her head. "Come on, I have questions!" She said while walking to the area that she was confined to for the day, and as she walked he followed. "I didn't have anything else to do, I figured if I came early then I could have maybe even more questions answered." He stated while sitting back in the chair, slouching comfortably in it.

The interviewer wanted to stare and take in his presence, because after all his play-by was a very attractive male. "Riiiiight, well anyway, I guess you can count this as a personal question…" Said interviewer didn't look at Elijah until she was ready to ask the question. "How's your life been? Good or bad or what?" She asked watching his face become emotionless as he put his finger tips together.

The interviewer knew he had to answer this carefully; this was in fact something that would expose his true self to her. However she knew him, and so she knew him well enough to catch the implied remarks. His dark brown eyes flickered like the candle of a light, and it only fueled the curiosity in the interviewer's mind.

"My life is an adventure; it is somewhat of a survival guide on how to correct your mistakes. Of course there were times where I actually knew what to do, and those were the times that I loved living life. I don't think that anyone, human or demon, ever has the best life out there. Why should we be the exception?"

The interviewer looked down for a moment, thinking to herself and replaying his words in her own mind. She smiled a bit and looked back up at him. "Words of wisdom my friend, something only an experienced and mature person would say." With that being said he smirked and raised his middle finger at the girl, causing her to drop her jaw and furry her eye brows. "What the hell? We're having a sentimental moment you ass!" With that being said, the interviewer grabbed one of the pens that was lying on the table and through it at Elijah.

He laughed it off while raising his hands for defense. "Chill, I was playing around!" He defended himself, but the laughing and joking died down after a few seconds. The interviewer sighed while getting up and walking to a mutual point near the door way and the chair Elijah was sitting in. "You and the others do have more questions, just to let you know." The red-head stated, watching him get up and walk over to her, a playful sight in his eyes as he put his hands in his pocket and smiled at her. "Really now, and here we all thought it was a pointless one question and then one answer interview."

The red-head stuck her tongue out at him when he opened the door, taking one last look at her and shaking his head before leaving.

**Elijah is based off of Elijah Goldsworthy from Degrassi. Yes, I realize that's slightly obsessive to put another character into another world, but there are things that set Elijah Marshall and Eli Goldsworthy apart. He's so freaking HOOOOOOOT TOO! **

**Anyway, this was fun to write in many ways. I love making him cryptic and may use his words for another chapter in Over My Head (which I seriously need to update soon .)**


End file.
